


You're My Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're My Sweetie Pie

by stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: Sam seems to notice first, says “Somehow I didn’t peg you two as the pet name kind of couple.” the first time he hears Bucky call Steve ‘Doll.’Aka Bucky Barnes: Pet Name Aficionado and Steve Rogers: Perfectly Happy To Be Called Kitten





	You're My Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're My Sweetie Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is what was intended for the bingo square "kitten" but this is where my brain went so HERE WE ARE. Have 1k of Bucky Barnes calling Steve Rogers pet names and people reacting to it. I hope you enjoy!!!

Steve can’t pinpoint when it starts, or rather when it restarts, but somewhere along the line, somewhere into recovery that little piece of Bucky slips back in and words start falling from his lips easy as anything. _Dollface_ and _sweetheart_  and _kitten_  punctuate sentences, proceed kisses, and fill any empty spaces. It’s like once he’s started saying them, Bucky can’t quite stop.

Steve doesn’t mind, not even a little bit.

He’s still _asshole_ and _dumbass,_ both used like they're terms of endearment, and he thinks he might be a little sad if Bucky ever stopped using them that way, but God, there’s something kind of nice about the way it sounds to hear Bucky call him _baby_ and _honey_ and _sugar._

 

Sam seems to notice first, says “Somehow I didn’t peg you two as the pet name kind of couple.” the first time he hears Bucky call Steve _‘Doll.’_

“We’re not.” Steve says with a shrug, and then, at Sam’s incredulous look, “Buck is though.”

“I couldn’t get this asshole to call me sugar if I wanted to.” Bucky says, arms catching around Steve’s waist and dragging him into his lap.

“My pet names are limited to ‘dickface’ and ‘asshole’ and I’m not ashamed.” Steve says as seriously as possible, but loses it and smiles like an idiot when Bucky knuckles at his sides.

“You should always be ashamed babe.”

“Yeah, of _you_.”

“You two are super fucking weird, I hope you know.” Sam says.

“We know.”

 

“Is it customary for midgardians to go by the name of a sugary syrup?” Thor asks when he hears Bucky call him _‘Honey’_ while Thor’s helping them save Cancun.

They’d been on _vacation._ Super villains had interrupted _Steve’s vacation_ and he’s fully prepared to Have Words with them about it. Steve’s going to miss the buffet for this. There’s all he can eat seafood and Steve’s going to _miss it._

He’s not sure what Thor had been doing in the area, probably isn’t going to ask, but he’s thankful for it nonetheless when Thor sends a bolt of lightening at some weird four legged fish creature that’s crawling up the beach.

Steve doesn’t even want to eat seafood anymore. He’s not sure he’ll _ever_ want to touch a piece of fish again.

“I’m pretty sure you’re asking that just to fuck with me.” Is Bucky’s response, because Bucky is already wise to Thor’s games. Steve tries not to be impressed, and utterly fails, especially when Bucky crushes in the head(???? Is it the head??? God, he doesn’t even know.) of one of the fish creatures with his gun.

God, Steve’s so in love.

Thor laughs and swings his hammer, knocking down a group of lizard-fish like they’re particularly gross dominos.

“You’re a fitting match for Steven, I approve of this coupling.”

“Well that’s great buddy, considering I’ve never given a rat’s ass who approves of me and Stevie.” Bucky says and sends Thor into another bout of laughter.

 

“ _Sweetheart.”_ Clint says, sounding delighted when he hears Bucky call Steve that. He gives Natasha a _look._

“ _Don’t.”_ Natasha says, looking fully prepared to squash Clint like a bug if she has to.

The look doesn’t seem to work, because Clint throws an arm around her, leans in and smacks a kiss to her cheek, says “ _Sugarbear.”_

“Don’t.”

“ _Dumplin’.”_

“Stop.”

“ _Pudding pop.”_

“Oh my god.”

“ _Pookie pie”_

“I hate you so much Barton.”

_“Angel eyes.”_

“He’s worse than you.” Steve tells Bucky, almost admiringly. It’s the wrong thing to do, because Bucky’s eyes light up like he’s been given a challenge.

“Schmoosiepoopsie _._ Jujubee. _Baby boy.”_

Steve shoots a desperate look at Natasha. “On three we start offensive tactics?”

 _“Three.”_ Natasha says, just as desperate.

 

“Wait-” Peter says midway through Bucky attempting to teach the kid how to properly use a gun and Peter arguing that gun use isn’t in the Spiderman repertoire and he feels comfortable with that being the status quo, thank you sir, Mister Bucky, sir.

Bucky apparently got pretty close with the kid in the soul realm, but Peter still can’t seem to call him any sort of name that seems even remotely casual. Steve, who regularly refers to Bucky as ‘ _fuckface’_ with a level of fondness that makes even him a little uncomfortable is more than a little baffled by it.

“Did you just call Captain America _kitten?”_

Which, yes, yes Bucky did.

Bucky nods, seeming absolutely unbothered by it, and then, with absolute seriousness says “He’s my kitten.”

Steve groans.

Peter gapes.

Bucky looks like he’s greatly enjoying all of this.

“Listen, you ever met a person who’s more of a cat than Steve Rogers? He’s stubborn as hell, sheds everywhere, and somehow takes up the whole bed despite it being fucking giant.”

“I don’t _shed.”_

“You shed. I don’t even know _how,_ because your hair isn’t even long, but you fucking shed sweetheart, no way around it.”

“Clearly you’re mistaking my hair with yours, because I’m not the one in this relationship who sheds.”

“Oh yeah, _clearly._ Clearly I’m mistaking my dark ass hairs for your blonde as shit ones. _Clearly.”_

“Maybe you’re going gray and confusing the two.”

“I feel like I’m witnessing something I’m not supposed to.” Peter says, solemn and a little afraid.

 

“God, doll, you drive me crazy.” Bucky says as he shoves Steve against their apartment door, hands already working on the zippers to Steve’s uniform, “Fuckin _insane,_ sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Steve presses up, probably makes it that much harder to get him out of his clothes, but he can’t help it.

“Fuck yes, kitten. Absolutely fucking crazy.” He agrees, finally getting the top part of Steve’s uniform _off._

“Same. Jesus. _Same.”_ Steve breathes, hands scrabbling for the buckles on Bucky’s tactical gear and nearly growling. Who the hell decided he needs so many buckles? Fucking HYDRA, he should hunt down the little splinter cells he’s sure are out there out of pure spite for this uniform design.

“First of all, _Kitten_? Second of all, um, guys, I know this is your place and all but I’ve got a minor problem?” Interrupts the voice of Scott Lang, sitting on their couch, bleeding heavily.

_Jesus christ._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and wanna come scream about things with me come follow me on [tumblr!](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
